World of hero’s
by the Scottish nerd
Summary: Imagine a world where the marvels amd the leageneds lived with each other.
1. chapter 1

In the shining utopia of metropolis stood one of the tallest buildings in the world, this was the headquarters of lex Corp one of the biggest companies in the world making everything form bibs for babys to nuclear weapons for the military. The ceo of Lex Corp , Lex Luthor sat on his million dollar seat drinking the most expensive wine in the world thinking to him self on how he could fix the one failure in his life and that is not being able to destroy superman and then suddenly he heard the noice of someone breaking through his roof and with out looking at the intruder he said ""to what do I owe this pleasure Stark"

The man who broke through the roof clad in a suit of armour looked at him with hatred and said " don't bullshit me luthor"

" oh are you angry that lex corp is destroying stark industries in the stocks right now but you don't need to blame me why not blame yourself that you have made nearly a million workers unemployed just because you wanted more drink. you filthy alcoholic" he raised his glass to Stark.

"i said don't bullshit luthor, why are you and hammer working together." his armour opened up and a man wearing a dirty suit walked out and step towards luthor.

"well we are two massive companys and we want to help eachother, i would have asked you but you were passed out drunk."

stark grabbed Lex by the collar and said with fire in his eyes and the taste of scotch in his breath

" don't lie to me . you are trying to crack the arc reactor"

"oh poor little drunk tony still thinking that he is the centre of the universe" lex said smugly

stark rasied his hand to punch lex in the face but at that very moment something crashed through the other side of the wall and grabbed tony and flew him out of the buliding.

tony looked at the man in the suit of armor that held him several feet above the ground and spat at the helmet.

"Hammor" tony said with hatered.

"aw drunk tony stark i will miss you but hey when i have your company that can remind me of you" he laughed and droped tony to fall to his death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: hey everyone I'm sorry not updating I have been busy on my YouTube channels. Anyway here is chapter two and I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think about it.**

luther looked at the armor and thought to him self that even though stark was a drunk the armor is actully quite impressive but suddenly the armor came alive and flew out of the bulding and equipped it's self to tony.

hammer looked at tony with pure hatered for the man that embarrassed him years ago and prepared to attack until he received a message through his armor. it was luthor

return to your commpany right now you idiot. you have nearly runied everything. i will deal with this.

hammer gave a laugh and said "till time stark save me a bottle of wine. who am i kidding if you saw a bottle of anything alcoholic you would drink it all." and with that he flew away with speed that only the fastest heroes, could keep up with.

stark looked at the area that justin had disappeared from amd thought to himself on how much he would love to kill him but instead he flew back to lexcorp to question lex more.

when he flew back into window of the skyscraper he was met by over 20 cops all pointing their guns at him.

"iron man you are trespassing on mister luthor's bulding leave now or we will take you down".

"i could easly take them all down with ease but that would make luthor look even more innocent amd god knows what he told the cops" Stark thought to himself "you can't tell lies forever Luthor one day you will fuck up and on that day i will be there." and with that Stark flew out of the Lex corp buliding.

hours later Stark was ontop of the daliy planet drinking a bottle of alchool he din't care what it was he just wanted a drink. helooked to the sky and saw him coming down.

Stark looked at the bright blue suit with the bright red cape with the golden S embedded at the centre and thought to him self "god he is a bigger boy scott than steve."

"Tony it's great to see you" the man said with a voice that somehow showed power yet carring in it.

"listen superman i just had a chat with your buddy Lex" Stark said with vemon in his voice.

"yes i heard about that i would have helped" before he could finish Stark said " you were to busy helping a cat out of a tree. i don't know why i even came here i know your not going to help because if you did want to you would have and don't you dare give me that bullshit about you need evidence, you are superman you are above the law. but no you stand there all high and mighty thinking that you know what it is like to be human but you don't amd you never will cause your not human your a alien from a dead world. and you know what everyone would be better off if you died with that world." he spat in supermans face and flew away thinking to himself that he needs a drink.


End file.
